Peacefulness
by tonightyuuram
Summary: When all is right in the world, a young couple use the peacefulness in the best way they can think of… relaxing in each other's company. YUURAM


It was a pleasant evening on Earth. With the Sun long gone to hide behind the clouds, it left the sky a deep blue. Shadows had been cast by the street lights and a cool breeze filled the air. In the Shibuya household there was a calming atmosphere, due to the lack of activity inside.

Yuuri Shibuya was lying on his bed, pillows propped up behind him so he could lean on the headboard comfortably. With his laptop on his lap where it belonged, silent tapping of the keys could be heard. Two cups which and originally contained creamy hot chocolate had been placed on the bedside table.

A mumble, took Yuuri away from the screen he was currently concentrating on. He looked down towards the source, which was the blond lying next to him, who had fallen asleep while watching Yuuri on the unfamiliar device. A small grin formed on Yuuri's face as he watched the other, he leaned down and placed a small peck on the others lips. It was nice and peaceful when Wolfram was like this, not that he didn't like the others powerful personality.

His concentration formed back to the screen as he continued to fill in the current meme he had just found. He sighed; he had lost count at how much time he had spent on these ridicules but addictive questions. Murata had sent him this one, and he cursed him for doing so. A head had popped onto his shoulder as he had been thinking and he watched a hand reach over for his own hands which were resting on the keyboard. He interlaced his fingers with said hand and glanced over to the other.

"Did I wake you?"

Wolfram glared a little before answering wimp. His attention now on the answers Yuuri had given. Yuuri had spent time telling Wolfram the very basics of computers, but with little progress as Wolfram thought the whole idea of computers were silly.

"You can't answer baseball for every question."

"What?" A confused expression formed on his face as he followed Wolframs gaze, upon noticing what he was talking about, his free hand moved to the back of his head and a wide grim appeared. "But, I like baseball."

Wolfram sighed and motioned for the other to scroll down the page. Yuuri did as he was told as the other read over what he had written. Wolfram smiled at a certain question where Yuuri had explained why Wolfram was so special to him. He moved over placing his lips on Yuuri's, who took the opportunity straight away and leaned in more, deepening the kiss. He looped his arms around Wolfram's waist, pulling the other closer until he was sitting on his lap. His tongue moved along the others bottom lip, requesting entry. Wolfram's lips parted and his hands moved to link around Yuuri's neck and twirl in the black locks. Yuuri explored the all too familiar mouth eagerly; the warm cave was always welcoming. Tongue and lip touching processed until the need for air was all too much. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each others. Until Yuuri noticed the laptop, now on the floor which must had fallen from their last activity. He carefully picked it up and placed it in front of them, his lap still occupied with Wolfram who now had his head resting on Yuuri's chest.

"What do you want to do now?" Yuuri asked looking towards the other. Wolfram smiled; there was one thing he liked about the computer, which was a game Yuuri had introduced to him called The Sims. They had been browsing thought Shouri's giant DVD collection one day, looking for something to watch while they curled up on the softer. As they searched through, this game had caught Wolfram's eye. Yuuri rolled his eyes, knowing what he wanted. "Fine." He reached to get the case and popped the CD inside. Wolfram moved so he was now in between Yuuri's legs and pulled the laptop onto his lap. As soon as everything was loaded and ready to use Yuuri clicked on Create Sims. He type in 'Shin Makoku' into the save, as an idea formed. "How about we make each other." Wolfram nodded in argeement and watched as Yuuri created his counterpart.

After some time Yuuri's hands were snapped away from the keyboard as Wolfram took over. "Hey, the idea is that we make each other." Yuuri shouted in surprise as Wolfram turned around, to glare.

"But you're not doing it realistic at all." He pointed to the screen. "My eyelashes are not that long!"

Yuuri laughed at the others outburst. "Don't change them, you're eyelashes are beautiful." He said as he kissed the top of the others head.

Wolfram humphed and crossed his arms settling down into Yuuri's lap again. The later smiled and continued to create the sim, until there was another interruption. "Shorts!"

"You look nice in shorts." He had only seen it a few times, but when he did he was awarded with a beautiful site.

"Fine."

He finished off with no more complains and once done Wolfram quickly got control. Yuuri intently watched until the other finished. "I don't look that good."

"Well, I don't look anything like that." He said pointing to his apparent sim.

They continued on to make other sims which included: Conrad, Greta, Gunter, Gwendal, Anissina, Shinou, Yozak and Murata. They then moved on to the relationships. "Yuuri, we aren't married yet." Yuuri only smiled as he moved his arms across the others stomach and snuggled into him.

"We will have to change that then." A smile graced Wolfram's face as he contently drew circles over Yuuri's hands. They lay in peace for a few moments before getting back to the game. Yuuri linked Gwendal with Anissina.

"Anissina! I thought Gwendal and…" Wolfram trailed off, deciding he didn't want to continue the thought.

"Gwendal and who?" he poked the other in the side, curiosity getting the better of him. Wolfram shook his head in protest. Yuuri smirked, sensing a challenge and started to tickle Wolfram's sides.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voiced raised as he tried to escape the hands, moving so he was now lying on the bed. Yuuri just processed further.

"Then tell me."

"No wimp!" Arms and legs were now flying everywhere, as an attempt to stop the other. Who had now realised it was getting dangerous and stopped, before moving in to bring his fiancé up for a hug. Wolfram lay on the other catching his breath before speaking. "Gunter."

"What?"

"Gunter. That's who I thought was Gwendal's special someone."

"G-Gunter!" Yuuri tried to imagine it, then stopped himself when he did. "Really? I mean it's so weird." Wolfram just shrugged his shoulders.

Yuuri moved onto the next couple. "What about Conrad, I mean Julia was someone special to him but he denies anything happening. Then I can't stop the feeling there is something more than friendship between him and Yozak."

"Well, they have been really close since they were very young, so maybe it has developed into more." Yuuri nodded, it was the best guess anyway.

"I think that's it really." He said looking through the other sims.

"What about Murata?"

"His trying to get a girlfriend, but he always fails. I think he tries too hard." Yuuri smiled and shook his head at his friend, remembering the dyed hair and contact lenses. "Then there's always Shinou." Wolfram rose an eyebrow at that.

"You really think there is something between the Great One and the Great Wise Man."

Yuuri nodded, and then linked them together. "You want to see the guy talk about him, it's none stop."

With everything done in the sim making department he moved on to look for a house. "We will have to make sure no one else sees this."

Wolfram nodded as he watched Yuuri. "Their in a whole different world, I'm sure they won't see it." He paused making a face at the house Yuuri was looking through. "We should make a castle."

Yuuri looked down at the other. "But that would take forever."

"Stop whining wimp and give it here." Yuuri sighed, but obliged anyway.

"Then I'll leave you to it and get us another drink." He careful moved away and picked up their cups.

"Then get me a milkshake."

"Okay, my prince." He bowed towards the other as a pillow was thrown towards him, which ended up hitting the door as he quickly made his escape. As Yuuri walked away he could hear the muffled sounds of 'You're the king, you shouldn't be bowing to others' coming from his room. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan, there you are." Miko or rather Jennifer of Yokohama called gleefully. "You shouldn't be cooped up in your room all day. Oh, is Wolf-chan alright, you should treat him well Yuu-chan."

"Yes, mom." He said quickly, to stop her going into one of her 'mother knows best' talks. He then started work on the milkshakes.

"Call me mama, dear." Yuuri only nodded and smiled, still concentrating on the shakes.

"Oh, let me," She said rushing towards her son to take over. She poured the shack into a large glass, adding cream onto the top and grained chocolate, finishing it off with two straws and a chocolate flake. By this time Yuuri had made his way over to the TV to see the scores of the recent baseball game. "You can take this up now, do you want anything else?"

"That's perfect mum… mama." He quickly corrected himself and picked the glass up to take to his room.

He poked his head in, before entering and smiled at the other concentrating so hard on the game. "How's this" He raised the glass as he spoke. Wolfram smiled as Yuuri made his way over. They each took a straw and tried the milkshake, which didn't disappoint. Wolfram then moved the glass up to his mouth to try some of the cream. Yuuri chuckled at the dairy moustache gracing the others upper lip and moved over to lick it away. Wolfram shivered slightly at the touch as his cheeks turned rosy. He then resorted to calling him a wimp and turned away to continue with his design.

Yuuri leaned over to get a better look. "You haven't got very far have you?" He said smirking. Wolfram glared at his fiancé, before pushing him off the bed. Said fiancé lay on the floor for a while, it reminded him of all those nights he spent on the floor while Wolfram kicked and squirmed in his sleep.

He stretched a little as he stood, looking over at his better half. "I'm going to have a shower, you look like you'll be here a while." After only getting a grunt for a respond, he moved to get some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Wolfram sat on his own, making progress with his castle. Not long and passed until he had drank all the milkshake and was starting to get restless.

Meanwhile Yuuri was enjoying his warm shower as he hummed along to a theme tune he couldn't quite remember. He stopped when he heard the click of door. He stood still, wondering who it could be. Breathing in, he slowly opened the shower door and poked his head out. He was met with the site of Wolfram's pale back as he finished getting undressed. He sighed in relief before smiling. "Make me aware you're in here next time." Wolfram chuckled, before making his way towards Yuuri to join him.

The shower wasn't anything special, a normal household one. Which meant to get two people in, they had to stand closely, to each get the warm water, which was just fine for the two boys. Wolfram hands rested on the others waist as his head lent on his chest. Yuuri was busying himself with washing his fiancés hair. He noticed the others eyes slowly opening and closing and a soft smile made way to his face. "You just had a nap, and you can't sleep in here anyway."

Wolfram pushed back, finishing his hair and body, before climbing out. "There."

Yuuri wrapped a towel around his own waist then moved towards Wolfram to capture him in another fluffy towel. He wrapped if around the others body, bring Wolfram to him. He then nuzzled his nose against the others, before he gentle picked him up bridal style.

"Wimp, put me down." Wolfram struggled, but didn't put too much effort into it.

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuuri laughed and made his way into the hall.

Shouri was standing outside ready for his own bath when they came out. His face fell at the site of the two. He sighed and moved pass them mumbling about 'cute little brothers who needed protecting'.

They continued to their room and dressed themselves ready for bed.

Wolfram worked into the castle a little more and final finished his masterpiece. Yuuri looked it over and kissed the others cheek. "You didn't do a bad job there."

"Of course it was going to be of good quality!" Wolfram stated as he turned to capture the others lips, he wasn't about to settle on just his cheeks. It was a sweet, passionate kiss, which ended when Yuuri let out a yawn. "Way to kill the mood." Yuuri laughed and grabbed Wolfram to lie down with.

"What about that" Wolfram said pointing to the computer.

"Leave it. I saved your game don't worry."

"_Our _game." He said as he prodded the other.

Yuuri then brought the covers around them and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. As Wolfram held on to Yuuri's sides he slowly closed his eyes with an 'I love you.' Yuuri replied smiling. He faced Wolfram as he slept, knowing he was going to be a lucky man in the morning, to wake up to such a beautiful site.

And he was right.

* * *

Haha, so please do tell me what you think, this was quite random and I don't know where I'm going with it. This is my first go at fanfic, so give me all the help I need XDDD Also I think I will contuine… maybe, but we shall see.

Basically, I just wanted to do something sweet with them as a happy couple without any tragedies I would be hopeless at that anyway :')


End file.
